Clash of Grannvale
The Clash of Grannvale scenario is a bonus included with the Holy War civilization pack made by TheMH06 and Arms of Sorrow. Link for the scenario is be found in the Holy War workshop description. Gameplay Out of the six main civilizations in this scenario, only two are playable. The Duchy of Chalphy and The Dukedom of Velthomer. The four civilizations, Edda, Junby, Dozer ''and ''Freege remain unplayable but still play a major role in the scenario. Happiness and Golden Ages are disabled. The Duchy of Chalphy is in the bottom center and begins with four cities and some military units and workers spread out. The Dukedom of Velthomer is in the north-east corner and starts with five cities nine military units and two workers. Special Rules: *New units will be recruited from conquered cities. *Sigurd has a Defensive Pact with House Edda and House Jungby. *Arvis has a Defensive Pact with House Friege and House Dozel. Victory Conditions: *Influence: Destroy the opposing major player and either ally yourself, or capture, Belhalla. *Dominance: Capture all House Capitals. *Time: After 125 turns, you will win if you have the highest score in all of Grannvale. Playable Civilizations Chalphy *'Leader:' Sigurd *'Unique Ability:' Scourge of Grannvale - For every Technology you discover while at War, units receive +10% Combat Bonus (up to 50%). Capturing foreign cities purges all foreign Religions from them grants a one-time boost of Science. *'Unique Unit:' Holy Knight (Knight) *'Unique Building:' Home Castle (Barracks) *'Capital:' Chalphy Castle *'Cites:' Siarufi, Byra, Arphy, Velthomer *'Leader:' Arvis *'Unique Ability:' Ardent of Utopia - Each Technology discovered during a Golden Age permanently increases your Happiness by 2. Conquered generate Golden Age points. *'Unique Unit:' Rottenritter *'Unique Building:' Emblem Court (Courthouse) *'Capital:' Castle Velthomer *'Cites:' Buri, Cigun, Fjala, Juphelle Non-Playable Civilizations Junby *'Leader:' Andorey *'Unique Unit:' Beigeriter (Knight) *'Unique Building:' House Seat (Castle) *'Capital:' House Junby Edda *'Leader:' Claud *'Unique Unit:' High Bragi Priest (Crossbowman) *'Unique Building:' House Seat (Castle) *'Capital:' House Edda Dozel *'Leader:' Lombard *'Unique Unit:' Gruariter (Knight) *'Unique Building:' House Seat (Castle) *'Capital:' House Dozel Freege *'Leader:' Reptor *'Unique Unit:' Gelbinritter (Knight) *'Unique Building:' House Seat (Castle) *'Capital:' House Freege City-States Belhalla is the royal capital of the Kingdom of Grannvale and the home of the royal family. It was founded by Saint Heim, and ruled by King Azmur during the first generation and Emperor Arvis during the second generation. The Book of Naga is passed down the royal family. Their knight squadron is the holy guard, the Weissen Ritter, which is led by Arvis in the first generation, and Ishtar in the second generation. Belhalla also houses an international military academy, where nobility and royalty of many nations are taught the art of battle. Three known students of the academy are Sigurd of the Duchy of Chalphy, Prince Quanof the Kingdom of Leonster, and King Eldigan of the Kingdom of Nordion. 'Scenario Specific Buildings & Units' House Seat *'Civilizations:' Junby, Edda, Dozel, Freege *'Replaces:' Castle **Triples influence with Belhalla when captured or made. Beigeritter *'Civilization: '''Junby *'Replaces: ' Knight. '''High Bragi Priest' *'Civilization: '''Edda *'Replaces:' Crossbowman '''Grauritter' *'Civilization:' Dozel *'Replaces:' Knight. Gelbenritter *'Civilization:' Freege *'Replaces:' Knight. 'Gallery' AOSEddaLS.png|Claude's Leaderscreen AOSFreegeLS.png|Reptor's Leaderscreen AoSJungbyLS.png|Andorey's Leaderscreen DozelLS.png|Lombard's Leaderscreen Category:Scenarios Category:Jugdral